Similarities and their Setbacks
by Lissy Stage
Summary: It's not that Felix isn't interested, it's that Tony looks just like Sarah. Pre-Tony/Felix slash.


**Title:** Similarities and their Setbacks

**Challenge:** The 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms challenge.

**Rating:** M (languages and innuendo)

**Word Count**: About 850

**Characters/Pairings:** Pre-Tony/Felix slash.

**Disclaimer:** Not related to the television show in any way.

**Warning(s)**: Language, innuendo, dirty thoughts, unbetaed, and spoilers for seasons 1 and 2, up to 8th episode of the latter.

* * *

It's not that Felix isn't interested.

Really, he'd have to be blind or a wanker too full of himself to see over his own bum to _not_ be interested. Because he is. Tony's gorgeous, sexy, emulating masculinity in such a way that, if Felix hadn't been regularly swallowing his saliva, he'd have found himself drooling despite himself. And the way he moves, a predator on the prowl and in its element, well it's no wonder Felix has to frequently avert the brunet's eyes subtly and try to make it _not _look like he's counting to ten to calm himself down.

But there are major setbacks in the way he feels at the moment. Major setbacks. And mitigating circumstances. And just one of the primary reasons why he hasn't just jumped the man already is that, well, Tony looks like Sarah. Just like Sarah. They're clones, and if that isn't just the weirdest phrase he's ever thought, then he'd eat his own foot for breakfast. And he would rather not do something so disgusting. But considering everything else he'd found himself thinking - advanced human neolution, fully active tails, the whole shebang - it's not as much a surprise to meander over yet another clone, as much as the possibility that he finds this one physically attractive and not just as bloody gorgeous as the lot of them.

And along with the fact that Tony looks like Sarah, is the weird, icky feeling that he'd be committing some sort of weird adoptive-sibling incest if he allows himself to give into his feelings of lust and interest. Because Sarah is his protective older sister. Sarah is the one he has always stuck to, since day one. Sarah is the one who hadn't even blinked an eye when he had finally come out to her during a highly existential crisis, and even had the gall to crack a terrible joke about the both of them picking guys up together at bars. Sarah, the one who is on her way to Felix's apartment to speak to a restless and frustrated and, maybe, nervous Tony who may even do a bunk before they'd got the chance to settle down and have a proper conversation. The three of them, not just him and Tony. Shit.

Felix leans back on the chaise with a sigh of exhaustion, dragging a hand wearily across his eyes. He hasn't been able to have a good, long night's rest in what feels like a long time. Each night is not without him waking up in a fit of sweat or having to count sheep in his sleep, which never bloody works anyway, just to wake up even more tired than he was before. He's lucky he hasn't been losing more weight than he can afford to.

As his thoughts begin wander about from one abstract idea to the next, he finds his mind has taken the moment to conjure up an unhelpful image of Tony in the shower. Sighing, yet again, he tries desperately not to think about rivulets of water gliding down smooth, tanned, toned skin, hands working soap into a thick lather and rinsing it off a strong, lithe body excruciatingly slowly...

Groaning, he almost pushes a hand down in his lap to rub teasingly at his entrapped cock. Almost. But then he remembers where he is, just who Tony is, and that Sarah may arrive in the apartment any moment... He inhales shakily and tries to ignore the ache of half-hard flesh pushing up against the zip of his trousers and shifts in place to adjust himself, putting less pressure on a hard-on that won't be satisfied anytime soon. He feels pathetic at this point, getting hard at a bloody image, and wonders if he should try and call Colin up again for another round of fucking. He just needs to get laid and forget forget _forget_, at this point. And what better cure than a long session of sex to take his mind off things?

And when Tony kisses him later on, just before he leaves with a satisfied air about him, Felix feels that he'll definitely need to call Colin up again, because now that he has an idea of what he tastes like, what his lips feel like pressed up against his own, how he smells with Felix's soap mixing with his natural body chemistry, Felix feels rather worked up and in need of nice shag.

And if maybe, just maybe, he someday gets over how similar Tony and Sarah look, physical appearance wise, and sees just how different the two are from each other, he might even seriously consider Tony's offer. After all, they are all unique and special in their own, quirky ways.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Please don't even ask why I wrote this. I have no idea. I guess I was just in a shipping mood XD I'm not sure if I managed to get Felix's voice quite right for this ficlet, too. Please leave a review :D


End file.
